


Her Eyes [PodFic]

by TheOraclesCorner



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, OC, OC insert, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Reader Insert, The Witcher Podfic, Witcher Podfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOraclesCorner/pseuds/TheOraclesCorner
Summary: The Witcher isn’t a bodyguard or a delivery boy. But for a princess with a special past and unique ancestry, he is willing to be just that.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Her Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/625243) by Waiting4Inspiration. 



Fanfiction: [Her Eyes](https://waiting4inspiration.tumblr.com/post/190122991590/her-eyes-masterlist) By [Waiting4Inspiration](https://waiting4inspiration.tumblr.com/)

**Cover Artist:** _J.N. Stark_

**Fandom:** _The Witcher_

**Ship(s):** _Geralt of Rivia/Reader_

**Warnings: Slight** _angst, gossiping, strong language_

**Chapter 1: First Meetings  
** **[SoundCloud Link 5 mins.](https://soundcloud.com/nestadorin/her-eyes-chp-1) **


	2. Chapter II: People Fear Different

Fanfiction: [Her Eyes](https://waiting4inspiration.tumblr.com/post/190122991590/her-eyes-masterlist) By [Waiting4Inspiration](https://waiting4inspiration.tumblr.com/)

**Cover Artist:** _J.N. Stark_

**Fandom:** _The Witcher_

**Ship(s):** _Geralt of Rivia/Reader_

**Warnings: Slight** _angst, gossiping, strong language_

**Chapter II: People Fear Different  
** **[SoundCloud Link 11 mins.](https://soundcloud.com/nestadorin/her-eyes-chp-1) **


End file.
